


wrapped up in you

by Anonymous



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Post-Coital Cuddling, Relationship Negotiation, Vanilla Kink, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 09:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24468793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: She thinks moments like this feel like the old days, when all they had to cling to was each other.But these days are better - it wasn't this literal back then.
Relationships: Kaito/Meiko (Vocaloid)
Kudos: 9
Collections: Anon Works





	wrapped up in you

**Author's Note:**

> this is anonymous because writing it made all my teeth rot

The house is quiet.

Meiko nuzzles Kaito's neck and presses their bodies closer.

She thinks moments like this feel like the old days, when all they had to cling to was each other.

But these days are better - it wasn't this literal back then.

It took them all these years to figure out who they were to each other, after more than a few stumbles and false starts. To Meiko, it's a miracle that they got this far. That she could express how she truly felt. That she could hear he felt the same.

Kaito feels for her hand under the sheets, entwining his fingers with hers. He whispers her name, and she lets out a muffled laugh.

"Aren't you tired of that? You can stop now."

"I'm tired," Kaito says, "But not of that. It's what you asked for. Did you...not like it?"

"I liked it." Meiko squeezes his hand. "I was just worried you've already said everything on your mind and felt pressured."

"You said anything is fine. Anything I'm comfortable with. When I can't think anymore, of course I say your name. Even if you told me not to talk... I'd still end up saying it."

"That's a good thing. Thank you." Meiko kisses his cheek. "Next time is your turn."

"It's alright. I can read you a phone book next time."

"I take back 'anything is fine'. Come on, if it doesn't work out we can always go back to making it up as we go along."

"Easy for you to say. You just like when I do more of something I naturally do."

"Hmm, so what you want to try is something completely new? That could be so many things..."

"I-it's nothing like... I mean, even if it was..."

"If you don't say it, we won't have time to prepare before we next have the place to ourselves."

"It's not something we need to prepare for!" Kaito's face turns flushed. "Not really. Okay - remember last December when your scarves were in the laundry and you borrowed one of mine?"

"Oh... At the time we weren't... So I didn't think you... Well, now it seems obvious."

Kaito turns to stare up at the ceiling. "I know you won't wear a scarf out now in this weather. But maybe you don't mind wearing one at home."

"In bed?"

"Yes."

Meiko shifts to lean over him until they lock eyes.

"I'll do it. I miss that feeling too, you know? But it's summer. So if I wear your scarf, I'll be too hot to wear anything else."

Kaito smiles. "Meiko, that's the opposite of a problem."

**Author's Note:**

> My headcanon is that before Kaito was developed, Meiko wondered what it would be like if someone could sing back to her. Kaito - who understood what he was earlier on, because he had a companion, whom he was absolutely determined to enjoy life together with - filled that void perfectly, and this was the origin of her voice kink.
> 
> now teeth i didn't know i had are rotten. goodbye


End file.
